Des aveux à lui faire
by mrgnelrd
Summary: Hermione souffre depuis tellement de temps, il est temps de lui avouer. Réussira t-elle à lui dire ? A avouer à Minerva McGonagall ses sentiments ?


**Yuri HGMM. Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

Hermione Granger, étudiante en sortilèges, venait de terminer ses partiels de mi-semestre et en était soulagée. En effet cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus avoir à ce préoccuper des examens pendant plusieurs mois. La jeune femme voulait en profiter pour aller rendre visite à Tonks, qui avait remplacée Rusard à Poudlard depuis la fin de la Guerre, et qui était bien plus appréciée que ce dernier. Mais cette visite sonnait pour Hermione comme une sorte de prétexte. Elle voulait en réalité profiter de se trouver à son ancienne école pour parler à quelqu'un d'un sujet qui lui gâchait la vie.

La gryffondore avec pourtant tout pour elle. Elle était sortie de Poudlard avec les meilleurs résultats jamais obtenus depuis plus de 50 ans, elle étudiait dans une fac réputée de Londres. Mais sentimentalement, la jeune fille ne supportait plus sa vie actuelle. Ron et elle n'étaient pas restés ensemble plus de quelques jours mais Hermione savait pourquoi, elle savait qu'au fond elle ne pouvait que le voir comme son ami, son frère. Lors de sa septième année à Poudlard, la gryffondore s'était posées de nombreuses questions sur elle-même, jusqu'au retour des vacances de Noël où l'évidence de la bisexualité était venue à elle. Elle l'avait compris grâce à quelqu'un, maintenant elle assumait de pouvoir aimer les femmes, grâce à elle cette personne qui lui était interdite. Hermione éprouvait des sentiments pour son ancienne professeur Minerva McGonagall et cela la faisait souffrir, de plus en plus, jours après jours.

« Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi », pensa t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue, Hermione le savait au plus profond d'elle-même. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme transplana à son ancienne école, les mains moites et le cœur serré.

Hermione avait retrouvé Tonks, et les deux femmes discutaient dans le couloir car cette dernière devait en même temps s'assurer que les élèves ne chahutent pas trop.

« J'étais certaine que tes partiels se passeraient très bien » sourit Tonks.

La plus jeune acquiesça, et lui rendit son sourire.

Après quelques minutes, la fin des cours sonna, et des centaines d'élèves sortirent de toutes les classes donnant sur le couloir. C'est ainsi que la rouge et or pris congé de Tonks et se dirigea vers la salle de classe de son ancienne directrice de maison. Il lui semblait que son cœur faisait dans sa poitrine, plus de bruit que tous les cris des élèves dans les couloirs. Plus d'une fois elle eu envie de renoncer, et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et le sourire de Minerva lui manquait à mourir. D'autant plus qu'elle voulait mettre fin à cette souffrance, mettre fin à ce secret. Seulement Ginny était au courant de ses sentiments, mais la rousse ne permettait plus à Hermione de tenir le coup. Hermione n'attendait rien de la part de son ancienne professeur elle savait très bien qu'il ne se passerai rien. En effet en plus d'être son aînée, elle avait été mariée et avait eu des enfants. Il fallait juste lui dire.

La jeune femme était arrivée devant la porte entrebâillée de la salle de métamorphose. Sa main tremblante se leva, et assena trois coups sur la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de Minerva retentit.

« Entrez ! »

Hermione poussa légèrement la porte et avança de deux pas. Son aînée était assise à son bureau et corrigeait des copies lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama t-elle, avec son plus beau sourire.

« Bonjour professeur, comment allez-vous ? » murmura la jeune fille.

McGonagall se leva et invita Hermione à s'asseoir.

« On ne peut mieux, ma chère. Et vous ? Vous vouliez me parlez ? » lui demanda Minerva, détendue.

« Heu.. bien, ça va. En effet professeur je.. j'ai quelque chose à vous dire » lui répondit la plus jeune, tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus stressée. Ses joues étaient devenues écarlates, et son souffle se faisait moins régulier. La directrice était soudainement troublée par le comportement de son ancienne élève.

« Hermione, que se passe t-il … ? Vous avez des problèmes ? Vous voulez en parler ? » lui demanda Minerva, inquiète. Tout en disant cela, elle se rapprocha d'Hermione, toutes les deux étant assises sur le canapé de la salle de cours. La jeune fille rougit encore plus, se leva d'un bond, et s'écarta de son aînée qui ne comprenait pas.

« Quitte à la perdre, il faut que ça soit maintenant » pensa la jeune gryffondore.

« Jaidesentimentspourvous » souffla Hermione, en un instant.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu, ma chère » lui répondit doucement la directrice. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa protégée dans cet état et commençait à s'inquiéter davantage pour elle.

« Je vous aime » balbutia Hermione en détourant les yeux, ne voulant voir le visage de la femme qu'elle aimait. « Je vous aime, et j'en ai assez de souffrir à chaque instant pour ça, assez d'avoir mal. Je suis désolée. »

Une larme solitaire et silencieuse coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille, qui ne souhaitait rien de plus que de disparaître sous terre. Minerva était très troublée et tentait d'analyser les paroles de la jeune gryffondore. Mais quand elle remarqua que cette dernière tentait de quitter la salle, l'aînée se leva et lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à s'asseoir à ses cotés.

« Combien de temps ? » murmura Minerva, en un souffle.

« Une année », lui répondit la plus jeune, gênée mais soulagée.

La directrice saisit délicatement la main d'Hermione, qui fut traversée par un long frisson de plaisir elle n'avait jamais touché sa peau.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-elle.

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de sa muse, et se sentit défaillir devant la beauté des émeraudes qui la fixait tendrement.

« Parce que c'était vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant » soupira la plus jeune. « J'ai ôté ce poids de mon cœur, maintenant je peux aller pleurer ailleurs » finit-elle.

Une autre larme coula, et Minerva l'essuya de sa main douce.

« Ecoute moi, Hermione » lui murmura son aînée. « Tu connais la tendresse que j'ai pour toi, mais tu connais également ma position ... en aucun cas je ne veux te blesser. Mais tu sais que c'est impossible pour moi de te rendre tes … » Minerva s'arrêta les yeux brillants, et serra la plus jeune contre elle.

« Emporte ce souvenir avec toi, et sache personne ne saura jamais ce que tu viens de me dire » lui assura la directrice avec émotion.

Elle libera son étreinte et posa son regard une dernière fois sur celui de sa protégée.

« Au revoir professeur » souffla Hermione en se levant.

« Minerva » rectifia son aînée.

Le seuil franchi, la jeune gryffondore se retourna un dernier instant vers son ancienne professeur, toujours assise en face d'elle.

« Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je vous aime Minerva » murmura t-elle, avant de disparaître.


End file.
